ssbuspkfandomcom-20200213-history
Link
A young man who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who fights to keep Ganondorf from conquering the world. His green outfit is a constant throughout the series. He's a skilled swordsman, horseman, and archer. He's also proficient with bombs and boomerangs. '-Link's Trophy (SSBB)'. 'Description:' Link, The Master Sword Welding, Hero of Time Makes his Usual Appearance as a Starter in The Wii-U and 3DS version of SSB. Link First Appeared In the Game: The Legend of Zelda for the NES. Since then, Link has grown into a Phenomina that can be regognized almost as well as Mario Can. Link has so far Kept his "Green" Look in his Appearances, Along with some other Occasional Outfits. In this Game, Link Keeps his Green Outfit and Color Scheme for "Twilight Princess" on the 3DS, But on The Wii-U, he takes a More Lighter Sceme as Seen In "Skyward Sword". Links Hair has also been Edited to look more Brown-ish on the Wii-U and Lighter on the 3DS. I know Link will Look Just Stunning In HD, Expecially with the New Zelda Game being Developed for the Wii-U. I Know Who the first Person I'm gonna be Playing as when I get the Games! 'Moveset' So far, Here is Links Confirmed Moves: *'First and Third Neutral Attack's *'Forward Tilt' *'Dash Attack' *'Forward Smash' *'Neutral Aerial' *'Back Aerial' *'Forward Aerial' *'Grab' *'Side Taunt' *'Hero's Bow' *'Spin Attack (With Varying Color Schemes in Both Installments)' *'Bomb ' Costume: Skyloft Link? Young Link? Extra Thoughts: Link is My Absolute Favorite Nintendo Character of All Time, Alongside his Princess, Zelda. '' ''My thoughts on Link are: Link could be Paired up With Young Link who was Also Seen in SSBM. (Sakurai has stated, in response to a fan asking him about whether a "child Link" would appear in the game, that he had not at the time decided on who would appear in the game. Meaning that is could happen! Or Maybe That was Just Stating Toon Link would Join) 'It could be a Samus/Zero Suit Effect, For example: Samus Shoots her Zero Laser and Changes into Zero Suit. For Link, He would Activate His FInal Smash (Which would be Triforce Slash) and Change into Young Link after the Final Blow has been Made. Then He fights as Young Link until he gets the Smash Ball again, to which he plays the "Ocarina of Time" and He is envoloped in Blue Light and when he play's the "Song of Time" (Which you control on your Bottom Screen of your 3DS) And If you play it right, you will Send off a Wave of Light, Damaging Any Players around it. Then He will change back into Adult (Or Reg. Link). ' Photo Gallery Link.jpg|Links Official Artwork Link4.jpg|Link and His Master Sword on the 3DS version Link5.jpg|Link's SSB WiiU Appearance Link2.jpg|Link's Beautiful HD Spin Attack Link3.jpg|Link and Pit both pulling back their Bows Link 6.jpg|Link looking at Samus' Bomb Link 7.jpg|Link Slashing at Fox Link 8.jpg|Another View of Link In Skyloft using his Up Special Link 9.jpg|Link posing on a Hill out-looking Hyrule Castle